


KuroKen 1

by animetwitterau



Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending, Haikyuu - Freeform, Kenma, Kuroo - Freeform, Smut, genderbend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animetwitterau/pseuds/animetwitterau
Summary: Kuroo and Fem Kenma get freaky after a study session in the library
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Twitter au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117628
Kudos: 57





	KuroKen 1

Kuroo gasped and I could feel him moving around, "What do you mean, nothing?"

"Nothing," I opened my eyes again, surprised when greeted with Kuroo's face looking down at me.

Suddenly, something clicked and he started to smirk. "Nothing huh," 

I could tell my cheeks were red as Kuroo lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek, stroking his thumb over my skin.

Our faces were only inches apart, his eyes flickering to my lips.

"Kuro," I managed to ask, "What are you doing?"

It wasn't rare to see our time spent with each other turning to a rather sexual side, and we both knew it was wrong.

Kuroo was one of the biggest fuck boys on campus, and i knew he still brought girls back to his dorm after me, but i just couldn't seem to let him go.

I was snapped back out of my thoughts when i felt his hand twist behind my back and up my shirt. The cold touch made me shiver, a small whimper escaping my lips.

"Cute," He smirked before pressing his lips against mine.

And then i crumbled, his touch was all it took. I'm ashamed to admit the hold Kuroo has over me without even knowing it. 

His lips left mine and i had already missed the warmth. He teased me, placing tiny kisses along my neck and down to my chest.

Suddenly, he stood up, grabbing my hips and sliding me towards him. A yelp escaped my mouth as he done so, not expecting the rash movements.

I looked up at him with expecting eyes as he leaned down again for another kiss, his hands cupping my face. 

"Take it off," i said between breathes.

"What was that?" Kuroo replied, knowing exactly what i said.

"Take it off," i said again, tugging at his shirt.

"As you wish," He said, effortlessly pulling his top off, whispering the last bit into my ear, "Pudding,"

He grabbed my hands and placed them on his torso, allowing me to feel his sculpted body.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him closer. "Oh so it's like that now?"

"Like wha-"

Before i could finish my sentence, Kuroo was sliding my shorts down, pulling them over my feet. I watched him through my legs as he pulled a condom out of his pocket.

"You ready?" he asked, sliding it onto his length. I closed my eyes and nodded as touched me with just the tip, "So fucking wet,"

I'm doing it again aren't I. Letting Kuroo have his fun with me before he tosses me to the side and has his fun with another girl. I'm not dumb. But knowing this I still run back to him every chance i get, giving him the pleasure he desires.

Akaashi is going to kill me.

A small whimper escaped my lips as he pushed into me slowly. My whole body was shaking, the pleasure always too overwhelming to bare. Kuroo's hands sat on my hips to control his thrusts as his pace quickened.

Our eyes connected, his hand running through his hair. More whimpers escaped me and i found myself fondling my own breasts.

Of course, Kuroo noticed this and smirked, "Enjoying yourself?" He teased and all i could do was huff out a response.

After what only felt like a few minutes, I could feel myself already reaching my climax but i knew Kuroo wasn't nowhere ready. I tried my hardest to stop myself but i couldn't help it.

"Kuro," i managed to breath out, "I'm going to cum,"

He looked down at me, "Then i'll just have to go harder," 

The sound of skin to skin and our grunts and moans filled the room, the bed banging against the wall.

My whole body started to shake again, but Kuroo didn't slow down. As I moaned and cried out, he fucked me through my orgasm. At that point, unable to tell the difference between pain and pleasure.

I was exhausted, my eyes could barely stay open.

"Kenma," he whispered, "You done well, pudding,"

That was the last thing i heard before falling to sleep, still connected to kuroo at the waist.


End file.
